Encore
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: Life is often what you choose to make it. Sokkla AU.


**Dedicated to Forlorn Maiden & Lost In A Dark Wood.**

**Encore**

Sokka knelt down and placed the bouquet of white roses on the grave. Straightening up, he gazed at the inscription that had long since burned itself into his memory and every part of his conscious. Sighing, he shook his head, burying his hands deep into his pockets. After a few long moments he turned around and left, casting one last glance back at his wife's final resting place.

A light drizzle began to fall as he made his way towards the car. He glanced at his watch to check the time--only to remember that he didn't have one, and quickly got in. Katara was hosting a Thanksgiving dinner tonight, and it was called for six. Checking the clock on the radio, he realized he was going to be late.

He remembered her talking to him about it on the phone. She had been very excited, saying that this year _everyone_ was going to be there. Everyone meaning their group of friends since high school. Well, it wasn't like he didn't speak to them ever, thanks to the invention of cell phones and email, keeping in touch had never been easier. Still, it would be nice to see them all in person.

Slowing the car to a stop as he reached a red light, he contemplated the last time they'd all gotten together. Not since Yue's funeral at least, which had been two years ago. Zuko had flown in special from where he was vacationing in Miami just to be there for him, and it had touched him greatly.

The memory of their last meeting was leaden with sorrow and grief. It would be nice to get together under happier circumstances.

A honk brought him out of his reverie, as he realized the light had turned green, and quickly stepped on the gas. It wasn't long before he was turning onto Autumn Drive, and parking in front of house number 27. He noted the cars that were already parked there, and cringed slightly. He was definitely late.

"Sokka!" Katara shrieked when she had opened the door. "Guys, Sokka's here!" She pulled him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear, "Thanks for coming. This means a lot to me."

Sokka hugged her back. "Hey, what are big brother's for?"

"Is that Sokka?" A loud voice called from the kitchen, which he recognized as Toph's. "Hey, get in here so I can see you better!"

Katara, sensing her brother's hesitation, took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sokka gave her an appreciative smile. Since Yue died, he had all but stopped having a social life. This would mark the first time he'd ever stepped foot out of his apartment to get together with friends. He knew his sister was hoping this holiday dinner would help draw him out of the shell he'd built for himself, and in the back of his mind, he was hoping it would as well.

"Sokka!" Toph gave him a quick hug. "What held you up? We were waiting for you!"

"Oh, well, I had some errands I needed to run before I got here." He didn't want to spoil the mood by saying he'd gone to visit Yue's grave first. "But wow, Toph, you sure look different!"

Toph punched him playfully in the arm. "It happen in the last couple of year, ya know?"

He nodded, smiling. The last time he had seen the tomboy, he was too wrapped up in his own grief to notice much of anything around him. Now though, he saw how much she'd really changed, from growing taller, to her looks becoming more refined and slightly exotic. He found it hard to believe this was the same girl who used to beat the crap out of anyone who went up against her.

"Where's Aang?" He asked, looking around.

"Katara's putting him to work, as usual," Toph rolled her eyes. "You'd think being man enough to ask me to marry him would've given him a spine, but nooo..."

"Or maybe you're just going soft," Sokka teased, which earned him another punch.

At that moment, Aang came into the kitchen, his vision obscured by a large box.

"Katara!" He yelled, hardly able to see where he was going. "Where do you want me to put this?"

Katara came running into the kitchen. "Oh! Put it on the floor near the dishwasher, thanks Aang!"

"No problem," Aang dusted his hands off--a habit he had picked up from Toph, then turned around. His jaw nearly dropped.

"Sokka!"

Said man lifted his hand in greeting. "Hey."

"How've you been?" He asked, coming over. Lowering his voice he whispered, "Katara was really worried you wouldn't show."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to her. Besides, how can I miss a chance to see all of you again? Man, I can't believe how tall you've gotten."

Aang grinned sheepishly, as he went to stand next to his fiancée. "By the way, you are coming, right?"

"Coming?" Sokka looked momentarily confused, then he remembered. "Your wedding? Definitely. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He shook his head. "I swear, I still can't believe you guys are getting hitched."

"Well, believe it, because January 12th is when it all happens. I just wish we could skip all the traditional crap, but Aang here wouldn't hear of a Vegas wedding."

"C'mon Toph, do you really want to tell your kids that you got married in a casino?" Aang asked exasperatedly.

"It would be cooler then that wooden shack! Honestly, I can see why my parents warmed up to you in the end."

Sokka chuckled, thinking of how some things just never change. It was funny, he thought, as he left the kitchen to wander into the dining room. If someone had told him 5 years ago that the two of them would be getting married, he wouldn't have believed them. Then again, it just goes to show how you never really know who you'll end up with.

He glanced at the elegantly set table for eight. He paused, counting again, then went through the list of people Katara told him would be coming.

There was Zuko and Mai, Aang and Toph, Katara and Jet, and including him, that made seven...

Sokka groaned as he slapped a hand to his forehead. Apparently, Katara's idea to get him out of his shell didn't end with his coming here tonight. She was going to try and set him up with someone too.

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Jet, arms laden with grocery bags.

"Hey, Sokka," he nodded towards him, flashing his trademark grin. "Long time no see."

Sokka grinned back. He had come over for supper last week at his sister's insistence. "Same. Katara working you to the bone?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'll be thankful when all this is over."

Sokka laughed, feeling himself starting to slowly get into the spirit of things. Jet and Katara, were, he mused, living proof of the unpredictable couple. He remembered their relationship in high school, it had been rather on and off. Sokka himself didn't like Jet very much back then, especially after he found out that he had cheated on Katara while they were still dating.

After that, it seemed like things were over for good. He remembered Katara dating Zuko for a short while before they broke up as well. When Jet had finally realized that Katara was the most important person to him in the entire world, he did everything in his power to gain her forgiveness and win her back

After 4 years of college, it had finally happened.

"Hey Jet," Sokka motioned him over. "Does Katara have any particular plans tonight that include me in them?"

Jet glanced towards the kitchen to make sure his wife was occupied before leaning in and whispering, "I don't know anything definite, but I do know she wants to set you up with someone. I know she was trying to get a hold of Suki, but I don't think she was successful."

Sokka groaned. Jet looked sympathetic.

"Sorry man," he said, before hurrying into the kitchen.

Sokka couldn't believe his luck. He prayed Katara hadn't managed to get through, or that Suki couldn't make it. It would be too much on top of everything else.

Suki and he had been high school sweethearts, that is, until their senior year, when the gap between them seemed to grow, and they finally broke it off. Actually, it had started at the end of 11th grade, but they hadn't noticed it at the time, too wrapped up as they were in each other.

It wasn't that he didn't like Suki anymore, or held something against her, but eventually he decided that she wasn't the girl he wanted to commit the rest of his life to. That had been Yue, and she was dead, and he knew that no one could ever take her place in his heart.

Another knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up in time to see Zuko and Mai entering, their 3 year old son holding his mother's hand.

"Sokka!" Zuko's face lit up, overjoyed to see his longtime friend.

Sokka grinned back. "The one and only."

"It's great that you came, Katara was really worried you wouldn't show!"

"So I've heard," Sokka smiled wryly.

Zuko had been the first out of their group to get married. He remembered the talking and gossiping that had gone around campus about it. Zuko was a year older than him, and was starting his second year of college when he proposed. He knew many girls had had their eye on him, and were crushed when Mai became his bride.

Sokka though, was very happy for him. Even if he didn't always get Mai, if they made each other smile, and brought joy to one another's lives, that was good enough a reason for them to be together as any, in his opinion.

He had been next to get married, and while Yue was still alive, they had both attended Jet and Katara's wedding. Aang and Toph were the last ones to pair off, and the slowest to realize (and admit) their feelings for each other.

Zuko watched as Sokka picked up his son and threw him up in the air, reveling in the child's delighted laughter.

His friend was different then the last time he'd seen him. Thinner, with a rather dejected air about him. Though his outer appearance hadn't changed much, there was something about him that seemed faded, like looking at an old photograph aged with time. He was definitely missing that spark of life.

"Zuko! Mai!" Katara exclaimed, walking into the hallway, and giving each of them a hug. "You guys made it!"

"Yeah, sorry for holding everyone up, traffic on the I90 was terrible," Zuko shook his head. "Never saw anything like it. It was worse than New York."

"We would've left earlier just in case," Mai said, as she took off her coat. "But it took longer then we expected to get out."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Katara waved off their apologies. "Sokka didn't show up until 10 minutes ago, so you're safe!"

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed good naturedly. "I told you, I had errands I needed to run."

"Right. Well, now that everyone's here, we can start. I'll go call Toph and Aang, they're still in the kitchen, I think." Katara left, just as her husband made a reappearance.

"Zuko, hey! I thought I heard you talking. Mai," he winked in her direction.

The two friends shook hands.

"Katara's pulling out all stops?" Zuko inquired, and Jet rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea. She started planning this months before anyone was even thinking of Thanksgiving. It's lucky Sokka didn't show on time, she sent me out at the last minute to the 24 hour Mart to pick up the pick up some dips she forgot."

Zuko dropped his voice. "So what're her grand plans for Sokka?"

Jet gave a wry grin. "They're not working out to her liking. Originally she wanted to get Suki to come over, but the gal's abroad till New Year's. Then she tried getting through to Ty Lee-"

"Ty Lee, as in friends-with-my-sister Ty Lee?" Zuko raised a brow.

"Yep, that one," Jet nodded. "She had a crush on him in high school, remember?"

Zuko nodded slowly, though he seemed skeptical about the idea. "And what happened?"

Jet smirked. "Well, apparently she's hitched to Haru. Remember him?"

Zuko's eyes widened. "Wait, what?! Doesn't he advertise hair care products for men?"

Jet's smirk broadened. "Yep, the one. And to think we all thought he swung the other way. Anyway, Ty Lee's a model, remember? So I guess it makes sense they'd get together."

Zuko shook his head at this new piece of information. "Man, Mai told me she was engaged, but _Haru_? I thought it was some random guy with the same name. I would've never guessed..."

Jet chuckled. "Wait, there's more. When that didn't work out, Katara tried Jin. Remember her? Your old ex?"

Zuko's eyes went wide in alarm. "Please tell me she didn't get through?"

"Nah, girl's really got no luck. Can't find her anywhere, so then she tried Song-" Zuko winced -"and couldn't get through either. The girl's a med student now, she probably wouldn't have made it anyway."

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, silently sending a message of thanks. "So now what?"

"Well, Katara's pretty desperate, I think she'd even invite your sister at this point," he laughed.

"Let's hope she doesn't. Besides, Azula's busy with the corporation, and people are always throwing themselves at her feet. She keeps saying how she doesn't have time for a love life, and that she doesn't want one either."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. A girl like Azula wouldn't want someone as depressed as Sokka."

"Hey, are you two talking about me behind my back?" Sokka joked, coming right up from behind, and both men jumped in surprise.

"Talking? About you?" Zuko gave a nervous laugh. "Hahahahaha...what on earth gave you that idea?"

Sokka arched a brow. "Okaaay."

"We were actually talking about how Katara has no luck what-so-ever," Jet responded, smirking slightly.

Sokka glanced furtively at the kitchen door. It looked like his sister was still busy in there. He lowered his voice. "So she wasn't able to find anyone?"

Jet shook his head. "Not for lack of trying though."

Sokka let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, man."

"Don't take her efforts the wrong way, Sokka," Zuko said. "She just wants to see you happy."

"We all do," Jet added.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate your concern, but...I'm just not ready yet. It's still...too painful."

Zuko laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember that we're here for you Sokka. Always."

* * *

A/N:

_Just couple of notes about this story. First things first, this story is dedicated to **Forlorn Maiden **& **Lost In A Dark Wood**, because they're among the best Sokkla authoresses out there, and their stories really inspire me a lot, so thank you guys, and I hope you like this (rather) unusual one._

_This story is a bit experimental though. The idea wouldn't leave me, so I wrote it up, and am still writing it, and in part with my New Year's resolution to finish all my in-progress stories, this will hopefully get finished. I'm aiming for maybe 13 chapters at most, but we'll see what happens._

_It's also an AU, but you probably figured that out from the first sentence...Anyway, I almost never write these, I think a:tla is the first fandom I've ever done it for, so, I'm sorry to the people out there who don't like AU's, I generally like to stick to canon timeline when I write._

_The first chapter is kind of just setting the plot in motion and introducing all the characters (-coughshipscough-). Things will start picking up pace in the next chapter or two. I think I like how it's coming out so far._

_Oh, and please excuse any grammar/spelling errors that you may find (though I'm usually pretty good with grammar, so hopefully there won't be too many of that). The laptop I use has only WordPad, so until I get a chance to get onto my desktop and spell-check it, sorry. I would've waited to post it, but my sinuses hurt, my head is pounding, and reviews cheer me up better then any prescription drugs ever could (no, I'm not talking about Prozac). So...please let me know what you thought if you read up until this point? Oh, and Happy New Years (even though it's a bit late)!_

_Téa_


End file.
